regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs
Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Battle is a TV all star live-action/animated movie Cartoon Network confirmed to release in Janurary 13, 2016. Synopsis The Mordecai Mounds & Bugs Booms are fighting each other. It seems like the fighting is connected to the The Empire-Armada-Robo Rider Army Alliance. Bugs Booms are working for the Empire-Armada-Robo Rider Army Allaince to form the The Empire-Armada-Booms-Robo Rider Army Alliance. Bugs Bunny is trying to defeat Mordecai. Prince Vekar are using monsters from different series. Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger, Guardian Omega Ranger, Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Riders, VR Troopers, Cybertron, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Karato, Silver Ray & Astralborgs will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Plot During on the jungle, The Empire were searching for something out there while Barranco was on a mad mood to take revenge on the rangers. But then, when the expected happen, they have found an strange technical device that makes them powerful than ever. Characters Mordecai Mounds *'Mordecai' (Eka Darville) *'Rigby' (Ari Boyland) *'Benson': (Leo Howard) *'Pops Maellard': (Russel Brand) *'Skips' (Diedrich Bader) *'Margaret' (Lucy Hale) *'Eileen' (Lara Jill Miller) *'Audrey' (Zendaya) *'Thomas '(Jason Marsden) *'Techmo' (Steve Blum) *'Ben Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Gwen Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Ashley Johnson) *'Kevin E. Levin '(Greg Cipes): is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a team member of Ben's Team. **'Zed '(Paul Eiding): Kevin's Dog *'Rook Blanko '(Bumper Robinson): Ben Tennyson's new partner *'Julie Yamamoto '(Vvyan Pham): Ben's current girlfriend. *'Kenneth Tennyson' (Will Friedle) *'Lucy Mann' (Tara Strong) *'Gumball Waterson' (Jacob Hopkins) *'Darwin Waterson' (Terrell Ransom Jr.) *'Anais Waterson': (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *'Jeannie': (Rose McIver) *'Chestnut': (Tone Lōc) *'Jenny': (Megan Grano) *'Vincent': (Doug Lawrence) *'Wendy': (Vanessa Marano) *'Jimmy': (Milo Cawthorne) *'Jeremy': (Zac Efron) *'Mikey': (Angus T. Jones) *'Rick': (Adam Irgoyen) *'Maggie': (Taylor Spreitler) *'Erica': (Bella Thorne) *'Dave': (James Woods) *'Rayona': (Kimberley Brooks) *'Mike': (Vincent Tong) *'Gary': (Matt Hill) *'Jane': (Li Ming Hu) *'Jonsey': (Kirby Morrow) *'Joseph "Joey"': (Dan Ewing) *'Jones': (Mike Ginn) *'Jessica': (Dove Cameron) *'Monica': (Aubery Plaza) *'Sonia': (Ellen Page) *'Janice': (Debby Ryan) *'Sonic': (Roger Craig Smith) *'Tails': (Kate Higgins) *'Knuckles': (Travis Willingham) Allies *'Future Omega Ranger': (Greg Yoder) *'Golden Mellenium Ranger': (Dan Mayid) *'Guardian Omega Ranger': (Rob Riggle) *'Gosei': (Geoff Dolan) *'Tensou': (Estevez Gillespie) Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Super Samurai Power Rangers Super Megaforce |Jake Holling |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver |- |width="20" style="background-color:Grey;color:Gold;"|Robo Knight |Robo Knight |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |} Saban's Masked Rider Masked Riders Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Kamen Riders VR Troopers |- | style="background-color: blue; "|VR |Ryan Steele |- | style="background-color: silver; "|VR |JB Reese |- | style="background-color: red; "|VR |Kaitlin Star |- | style="background-color: black; "|Dark Heart |Tyler Steele |} Big Bad Beetleborgs Beetleborgs Metallix The Empire-Armada-Booms-Robo Rider Army Alliance #'General Barranco':( leader and lord of the empire) #'King Bowser':( 2nd leader and lord of the empire) #'King Pig':(3rd leader and lord of the empire) #'Andre': #'Commander Brocoli Overlord' #'King K Rool' #'Skynet' #'Lord Hater' #'Dark Bun' #'Chef Cochon' #'Pink' #'Barranco Jr' #'Bowser Jr' #'Peepers' #'Prince Vekar' - Warstar Armada Prince #'Princess Levira' - Top Lead Scientist #'Damaras' - Warstar Armada General #'Argus' - Warstar Armada Swordsman #'Vrak' - Warstar Insectoid Prince #'Bugs Bunny': (Patton Oswalt) #'Daffy Duck': (H. Jon Benjamin) #'Porky Pig': (Joey Lawrence) #'Pete Puma': (Neil Patrick Harris) #'Marvin the Martian': (Patrick Stewart) #'K-9': (John Goodman) #'Foghorn Leghorn': (R. Brandon Johnson) #'Lola Bunny': (Kristn Schaal) #'Tina Russo': (Reba McEntire) #'Petunia Pig': (Melissa Joan Hart) #'Road Runner': (Frank Welker) #'Rebecca Holiday': (Grey DeLisle) #'Hector the Bulldog': (Frank Welker) #'Circe': (Tara Jayne) #'Rex Salazar': (Daryl Sabara) #'Bobo HaHa': (John DiMaggio) #'Finn': (Jeremy Shada) #'Jake': (John DiMaggio) #'Caesar Salazar': (Freddy Rodriguez) #'Agent Six': (Wally Kruth) #'Miss Prissy': (Cat Deeley) #'Slowpoke Rodriguez': (Kevin Michael Richardson) #'Floyd Minton': (Samuel Vincent) #'Flame Princess': (Jessica DiCicco) #'Rodney Rabbit': (Chuck Deezy) #'Tasmanian Devil': (Jim Cummings) #'Mac and Tosh': (Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell) #'Tweety': (Jonah Hill) #'Noah Nixon': (Fred Savage) #'Speedy Gonzales': (George Lopez) #'Deputy Dusty': (Frank Welker) #'Yabba-Doo': (Frank Welker) #'Scrappy-Doo': (Frank Welker) #'Scooby-Dum': (Frank Welker) #'Flim-Flam': (Susan Blu) #'Miyumi': (Kelly Hu) #'Marcie Fleach': (Linda Cardellini) #'Duke and Annie': (Frank Welker and Jennifer Hale) #'Count Dregon': #'Nefaria': #'Cyclopter': #'Doubleface': #'Gork': #'Fact': #'Plague Sentry ': #'Diskey': #'RoboRider': #'Red Plython': #'Goldex': #'Shadowborg': #'Red Robo Rider': #'Dark Robo Knight': (Chris Auer) #'Scorch': #'Snapper' #'Jellica' #'Master Xandred' #'Octoroo' #'Sculpin' #'Oculous' #'Megahorn' #'Black Lance' #'Mig' #'Benglo' #'Admiral Malkor' #'Creepox' #'The Messenger' #'Metal Alice' #'Kamdor' #'Professor Cog' Transcript *(The movie starts at the jungle where the Empire are searching for something) *'Barranco': Com on soldiers keep on working, while it needs to cool my mood! *'Krusha': Um boss, why are you in a bad mood lately? *'Barranco': Well you see, from the previous movie, I have lost my friends, the armada, robo rider army andnthe rest of the rangers' enemies including ice dooms. Defeated by the heroes alomg with the rangers! *'Krusha': I am gonna miss and avenge them too, but I think I know what will cheer you up! Getting another team to join our side! By the way, you broke the 4th wall. *'Barranco': Wait a minute, what does breaking the fourth wall mean? *'Krusha': It means a cartoon character talked to the audience or said something like "in the next episode". *'Empire Navisgator': My lord, we have found something! *'Barranco': What is it? *'Empire Navisgator': We have a surprising trump card as our comrades. *(A live-action Lucas's dad arrives) *(Bugs Booms arrives) *'Barranco': Welcome, Luca's dad and Bugs Booms. *'Bugs Bunny': Hello, my lord. I will trying to defeat Mordecai. *'Daffy Duck': We gonna battle the Mordecai Mounds. *'Luca's Dad': I'll help the Bugs Booms. My lord. *'Barranco': Good. Say hello to the Dark skyship. with these Phantom Legendary Ranger Keys we gonna use it to opened up the way to the subdimension! *'Porky Pig': let's do this. *'Empire Navisgator': We have epecially found something called the brave snatcher, it gives power! *'Barranco': Then I shall have its power, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! *(Title Card: Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Battle) *(Scene starts at the park) Trivia *Power Rangers Energy Chasers & Power Rangers Dino Charge are working together. *Even though he is not part of Cartoon Network, SEGA decided to work with the directors and have Sonic characters be part of the movie. *Bugs Booms are working for Barranco. Gallery Black Galleon.jpg|Black Skyship NDVD 400.jpg|Energy Chasers Rangers All 10 Dino Charge!.png|Dino Charge Rangers 2013 3 24 1 57 21.jpg GokaigerVsGobuster 6.jpg|Mordecai as Super Megaforce Red & Energy Chaser Red sees Lucas as Dino Charge Red up here 20.jpg|Skyship & Black Skyship Crisis Fortress in Movie War 2010.jpg Who will win? Mordecai Mounds (10/10) Bugs Booms (0/10) Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network productions Category:Movie